The Life and Lies of Petunia Evans
by EmpressesPenguinOfTheUniverse
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a little sister be a witch! Well that is just what Petunia Evans had, this is her story from the day Liy came home to the day Harry James Potter is on her doorstep. cute story!
1. the best day

The life and lies of Petunia Evans

Disclaimer- I am not JK and I never will be

Chapter 1 the best day of my life

"Aunty, Aunty!!" I cried, rushing into the tiny kitchen "Aunty there home!!!"

"Oh dear lord." she cried dropping the pot she was holding with a smash

"Come on!" I yelled running back into the hall. She followed quickly behind.

"Open the door hurry"

I quickly open the large front door, and saw my mother and father standing there. My mother was holding a small bundle of blankets.

"Meet Lily Evan!" My father said in a happy voice.

I got up on my toes and looked at Lily. She was lovely; she had soft red whips of hair, and amazing emerald green eyes.

"Wow" I breathed softly. I had a sister, a baby sister. I could not believe it!

My father was talking Aunty. And my mother was singing softly, too little Lily. Lily, my little sister.

"So Petunia," my father asked, with a smile "how does it feel to be a big sister?"

"I, I…." I could not speak, a sister, a real baby sister. No more waiting, no more hoping, I had a sister.

My father laughed "okay, okay, do you want to hold her?"

I nodded

"Sit down" my mother said. I sat in the large red chair by the door

"Okay be careful now." And she placed Lily, my little sister, into my arms.

I sat there staring at her, being very careful to support he head. She looked up at me with her large green eyes. A sister, I could not believe it.

This had to be the best day of my life.

------------

Okay that chapter was really short. But the next one will be longer. I swear.

And I tried really hard to have no spelling errors so sorry if there are any!!!


	2. The Party

Chapter 2 – the party

Disclaimer- if I was jk roiling I have a larger house in Wisconsin and would have my own elephant but I do not, to bad

"Now honey" my mom said "put on the nice dress like a good girl"

"No" I screamed, stamping my foot

"Come on, if it was your birthday Lily would put it on for you."

I thought about this, yes it was Lily's 1st birthday party,(she was turning 1) but the dress was so ugly!

"Please mommy can't I just wear the stuff I am wearing now!"

"Petunia it is covered with mud!"

"Me no care!"

"Fine be a bad example for you new baby sister and its, I don't care!" she said as she walked out

I looked at the dress; I really was not that bad.

"Mom!" I called walking down the stair, the dress dragging behind me "I wear dress."

"Good girl" she said coming out from the bathroom "and its "I'll were the dress mother."

"Otay" I said running upstairs, she smiled.

---

"Why aren't you the prettiest thing ever?"

"Are you so cute, yes you are!!?"

"Look at that smile!"

"What a darling girl!"

I sat on the stairs watching the all woman around my little sister. Usually the things that they were saying were to me. But no, all day everyone was talking about Lily. They did not even notice me sitting on the stairs, all alone.

"Petunia what are you doing?" it was my dad

"Nothing" I said

"Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Because no one wants me!!"

"Petunia that is not true" he said "everyone loves you, but today is Lily's day"

"But they have not looked at me!"

"Well, what about your birthday day, everyone pays attention to you then, today its Lily's turn, okay."

"Well…otay"

"O_**k**_ay, honey o_**k**_ay!" he said laughing

"Otay daddy, otay!!"

And I ran off to see my little sister

"Excuse! I!" I said to an old woman

"Why dear, it is not polite to take the place of an old woman" she said looking at me. Her eyes were really scary she looked like though nasty black birds. That eats corn

"ME, sorry" I said scared

"I, I "she said

What was she talking about?

"Me said sorry!"

"I" she yelled

I could not take it any more. I started to cry

"What is wrong with you, you foolish girl!!"

I ran into the house, still crying, up to my room

"Petunia! Petunia!" I heard my mother call

I sniffed as she can up the stairs

"Honey, its okay, Mrs. Windsinger, didn't mean to scare you; she is just really strict that's all. Don't be scared!" she said hugging me. Come on its late time for bed.

--

As I lay down in my pj's later I thought, Mrs. Windsinger didn't scare Lily, why did she hate I.

--------------------

Thank you for reading!!

Pleaze review!!


	3. vanishing carrots

Chapter 3- vanishing carrots

Again SOORRRYYYY I have not updated in like forever!!

Disclaimer – I hate having to do this, no I do not own anything!

"NO!!"

"Come on honey! Eat your carrots!"

"NO NO NO!!"

I love my sister but she can be very annoying sometimes. For example she is at the stage in life where she thinks that she can have everything she wants. And the funny thing is she usually gets it. I never do!

"Mommy I don't want it please!!" Lily cried

"look Lils Petunia eat all hers." I smiled at her

"I DON"T WANTS!" it is so funny how she talks, I love little kids, I never talk like that anymore.

"Lily please." I said "when you are done we can go outside, and play!"

"NO!!"

She is so stubborn

Ok what just happened? Where did they go?

"Mum?" I asked "what happened?"

The carrots where gone

Like there where non left!

At all

"YAY!" Lily cried! "Can me go play now?"

"Umm…Umm.." my mother was lost for words

"Mum?" I asked again

"Petunia, why don't you take Lily out side? Ok."

"Yes mom."

That was the coolest thing I have ever seen. One second the carrots where there, and the next they where not. COOL!

"Come on Lily, lets go." I slid down from my chair and ran to the door.

--

"Higher, higher!!" Lily screamed, as I pushed her on the swing.

"Ok!" I called up to her

"Yeah, and then they where just, gone. Yeah I now it sound crazy but it is true." I looked over and heard my mother's voice floating through the window; she was on the phone with a friend.

They where talking about how the carrots had just vanished.

I wish I could have made them go.

--

Ok so these chapters are short but I promise that I will update soon Snape is in the next chapter.


	4. witch and wizards are not real!

Disclaimer: not JK never will be.

Creepy kid

NOTE I HAVE CHANGED THE WAY THAT LILY AND SNAPE MEET! BUT IT IS THE SAME IDEA!

--

"MUM!" I screamed from the door. "WE ARE GOING TO THE PLAY GROUND!"

"Ok, be back before lunch. And make sure Lily does not hurt herself!"

"Yes mother, I promise!"

"Come on Tuney! I want to go on the swing!"

"Coming!" I yelled, Lily was now 7 years old, going to be eight soon. I was 10 and finally old enough to go to the park all by myself.

"Wee!" Lily yelled as she slid down the slide.

"Lily please be careful!" I said looking up from the sand where I was building a sandcastle. "Mommy would not like you to be climbing on top of the slide!" I had always looked out for my sister, in fact for the past seven years I had always mad sure she was save from any harm.

"But Tuney, look!" She jumped.

"LILY!" I screamed, jumping to my feet and running towards her. Then I saw that she was not hurtling towards the ground. But falling softly. She landed with a soft 'thump'.

"How did you do that?" I asked my mouth open, starring in shock.

"Can't you?" she looked at me puzzled.

"No." I said shaking my head slowly. "But I wish I could." I looked at the top of the slide and was about to climb up to see if I could, when a voice can from behind me.

"I now how you do it." I spun around.

"You!" I laughed "you're that Snape kid that lives, in that old run down house! How would you now anything!" He was a scruffy kid that was wearing a small brown coat and pants to match. It looked like he had been living in the woods not in a house.

"I can do it too." He said proudly. Sticking his chest out.

"No you can't! your just a smelly little boy who lives down the road, and who is poor, how can you be able to do it if I can't!" there was no way this stupid little boy could do what Lily could. Lily was special, she was _my _little sister.

"Well of course you can't. You are a Muggle." He said this almost spitefully "but your sister is a witch." He look happy, like this was a good thing.

"That was really mean, just because we can do things that my sister can't does not mean we are any better! And I am not a witch that was really rude and mean!" Lily said angrily

"But…but.." Snape was looking lost.

"Come on Lily, we are leaving." I pulled Lily away towards the house.

"But really! I am too!" I turned around.

"Oh, so you are a witch also?"

"No! I am a wizard! Lily is a witch and she has powers just like me. But you do not." My face was very red now and I could feel myself shaking.

"You are a little liar! There are not such things as wizards and witches! Everyone knows that! Even Lily now's! right." I looked down at Lily. She nodded, still looking at the boy a clutching my hand.

"And please do not make up nasty lies to me and my sister." With that I walked away dragging Lily behind me, who was still looking at the Snape kid, with a puzzled look on her face.

"But It is true!" he called after us. I continued to walk. I didn't want Lily anywhere near that kid.

--

I am SOOOOOOO sorry I have not updated in a long time, but life has been a little stressful! And I need a break but the next chapter will be out soon. The next chapter will be the last one before Lily gets her letter and is off to Hogwarts, leaving Tuney behind.


	5. My little sister

**Disclaimer: not JK never will be get over it. **

**Ok I had awful writers block for weeks. But I know, I am planning on updating all of my stories this week. Hopefully this chapter will be good, I did not know really what to have happen. So I do not know how good it turned out. Also I am looking for a beta! **

**Chapter 5. My little Sister. **

* * *

"Oh, come on Tuney! He is not that bad!" Lily told me as we walked across the road to the store.

"Lils he comes from a weird family, and I do not want you to hang out with him, all that stuff about wizards. Come on Lily you don't really believe in that do you?" I looked at her, she said nothing.

"Oh Lily," I said seeing she was sad "I would like to believe it, but it just can't be true, I mean magic? Have you ever seen anything that looks like magic?"

"But if they keep it hidden? I mean have you ever thought that there might be a whole world that no one knows about? There could be way that no one but they could she it!" She said eagerly.

"Lily it is impossible, people would find out about it. That kid is putting things into your head and I don't like it. He is insane; I don't want to see you with him again." I said in a final voice.

"Your not my mom you can't tell me what to do!" I looked at her shocked, she never spoke back to me. "Look Tuney we are just friends and what is going to happen? Ok."

"I don't know…" That kid did come from a weird family. But Lily was already in the store getting a chocolate bar. For a nine-year-old she was very confident. And I was being to feel as though she did not think of me as much.

Lily had spent the last weeks at Snapes house and they were becoming friends. My mom thought it was a great idea and that the 'poor kid could use a friend'. Me on the other hand thought that Lily was going to get herself into big trouble. This Kid was persuading her to believe in wild fairy tales. I had to make sure –as the older sister- that she would be ok.

Lily came out of the store holding two chocolates, she handed one to me. And we began to walk across the street in silence.

"How about if you just here what he has to say? And then maybe you will believe him." She said after a minute.

"No way! That kid it weird."

"So?" she asked. "Just because someone come from a weird family and is a little strange does not mean he is weird. He is as normal as you and me and we just have to to be nice to him and so what if magic is not real it is fun to hear about it! Don't you even wish it was true?"

I thought about this, maybe I was over reacting.

"Ok Lils, your right, go hang out with him but do not expect me too."

"Oh thanks Tuney!" She said happily. "Trust me he is really nice he told me all about a world were there are people who could do amazing things and there were animals and even trees that could do amazing thing and….."

'If only it was true' I thought as were walked back home.

* * *

"Look how much you have grown!"

"Oh! She is so cute!"

"What a polite little girl you are!"

"How old are you dear?"

"Nine!" Lily said to all the Ladies who were exclaiming over her.

I found myself on the back stairs listing to this. How come _I _was not the cute one? Lily was always the one who got all the attention. She was smart, pretty, and kind. I had never been like her; in fact we did not even look alike. She was small, with large green Eyes and bright red hair. I had brown eyes; I had blonde short hair and was tall. How come I was not like her?

I sighed.

"Another party that you feel left out on?" Said my Dad walking over.

"Everyone loves Lily so much they never have time for me! And this is not even a party it is a stupid family reunion."

"Honey, we all love you just as much as Lily. Lily is just the younger one so she gets a little more attention." He said smiling.

"Yeah, she has _always _been younger and more cute, why not me!" I said standing up and storming into the house. No one ever listens to me, not my mum, my dad, and not Lily they all think that just because I am older I am not as good, well that is not true I will be better than Lily! I will be! She can't be good at everything!

"Tuney!" She ran into my room, eyes wide. "Help there are all these old people looking at me!" I could not help but smile. Yeah she was annoying when she did not listen and yeah she was cuter than me, but hey she was my little sister and I had to me nice to her.

* * *

"Mother!" I yelled through the house.

"Petunia please do not shout." Oh but it is ok that you always yell at me? "It is rude and unpleasant." I rolled my eyes.

"Where is Lily?" I inquired.

"Outside, with her friend." She told me simply.

"Thanks." I muttered as I ran out the door. Lily was always playing with her friend, she never had time to spend with her big sister anymore. To make it worse it was that Snape kid again.

"Tuney!" Lily said happily as I walked towards the place were they were sitting.

"Hello." I said, then turning to Snape I nodded. He gave me a look of utter disgust and turned away. "Well fine then." I thought.

"What are you talking about?" I asked sitting down next to Lily and looking at Snape.

"Nothing that you would be interested in." He spat at me.

"Oh really?" I said raising my eye brow and looked at him expectantly.

"He was telling me about the giants." Lily piped up happily. I smiled at the look of horror that crossed Snapes face as she told me all about there 'magical' world that he insisted was real.

"Oh the giants? Really how interesting." I said, watching Snapes face

"It is!" Lily said "there was this whole war that went on between the giants… do you not believe him?" Lily cut off as she saw my face.

"Lils do you?" she looked at me. Her face looked very confused like she wanted to believe, but just could not.

"I…I… But look Tuney, look what I can do!" She ran over to the bird bath and picked up a feather, picking it up she brought it over to me. "See" she said holding it out.

The feather was hovering about three inches from her hand, swooping and curving back and forth.

"Stop!" I yelled, it was unreal, impossible. Yet she was doing it.

"It is not doing anything" she said closing her hand and looking at me.

"It was floating! That is not possible!" I said looking at her with wide eyes.

"Anything is possible with magic…" Snape started

"You!" I yelled looking at him "You are the one who is making her believe she can do things and you are tricking me into believing it!" I screamed

"What!" Lily said looking at me and then at Snape "How could he do that?"

"Lily, think." I said to the little girl beside me "Giants? Don't you think we would have seen them? He _said_ they hind in mountains, but people have been all over every mountain in existence. There is no way they could hide." She looked at me, and nodded, then turned to Snape and said.

"You lied to me?" She said looking very hurt.

"No! I swear! I would never lie to you! It is all true!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" She asked, looking disbelieving

"Really, it is all true."

"Well I do not believe one word of it." I said "it does not make any sense." And with that I walked off. "Come on Lily."

"Okay." She said sadly, following my back into the house.

Turing I saw the small boy, he looked sad, and angry.

**Ok so I updated and this chapter was a little weird. But I still hope you liked it! **

**Review!! **


	6. the letters

**Chapter 6- the letters**

**SORRY! Have had writers block! Again! **

**I don't own anything! **

"Ding, Dong!"

"I'll get it!" I called rushing down the stairs

"Ding, Dong!"

"I'm coming" I ran to the big door and pulled it open.

"Hello…" I said looking out the door. At the first glance no one was there but then I heard a soft

"Mmhm."

"Oh I am terribly sorry! Hello!" I said happily. The little man was no bigger than 3½ feet tall he wore a long vivid red robe and a pointy hat that almost covered his short brown hair. He had the beings of a beard and looked like a live garden gnome. I stood there gawking at him when my mother came up behind me.

"Who is it dear?" she asked peering around me at the gnome.

"I." the gnome said, in a high squeaky voice. "Am Professor Flitwick, and I am here to see you about your daughter Lily."

My mother looked at the man puzzled, "But my dear sir, school does not start for a week. How could Lily possibly get in trouble?"

The gnome chuckled "No, no! I am here to offer you daughter a…" here the gnome paused pulling out a small piece of paper and scrutinizing it carefully "a… scholarship, yes a scholarship, to Hogwarts school."

My mother starred wide eyed at the gnome, "but Lily is only eleven! She can't have a scholarship yet!"

"No, no!" he said again "I…"

"How about you come inside and we can discuss it." Mom said "Petunia will you lead Mr. err… Flitwick through to the sitting room" then she ran off to get Dad and Lily.

"Come on!" I said leading him into the house. He smiled and followed; as we walked he looked around him in fascination. It was almost like he had never seen anything like it. When we reached the sitting room he sat down on the couch, pulling out several pieces of paper.

I watched him in interest for several minutes, till he seemed to notice I was watching him.

"Well Miss. Evans how is your summer going?" he said in his high squeaky voice.

"Fine, thank you! However I am not happy about going back to school." I said I was beginning to like the gnome. Suddenly Mom, Dad and Lily popped into the room, mom holding a tray of cookies.

"Well now..." My father started

"Yes." The gnome said "firstly you all must understand that what I am about to tell you must be kept a secret. My whole family was staring at him with wide eyes "and also I would like you to let me finish explaining before you interrupt."

* * *

I cried.

It was not the first time either.

Lily, My sister was going off to learn magic. And I had to go to normal school, and Lily would be able to do wonderful things.

I let my mind wonder back through the past months.

The letter.

How the professor had shot flowers and candy through the air.

The underworld of wizards

The owls

And the wand keeper who had told Lily how she would be a "great which someday." Without giving me a glance

The pain had been so great through each of these moments that I had written to the Headmaster Professor Dumbledore. Now both Lily and I had letters form the school. But they where quite different. Lily's was all about how she was welcome. And then there was mine…

_**Dear Miss Petunia Evan's **_

_**Thank you for your kind letter, I am happy you have such enthusiasm for your sister. But I am terribly sorry, but I cannot allow you to come to this school. This is not my decision, but the ministry of magic, the people who run the world of magic. I hope that you understand and will still support you sister Lily Evans. **_

_**Sincerely professor Dumbledore **_

That was my letter, and every time I read it, it made me cry harder.

How come it was not _me_!

I was the oldest. I took care of her! I did everything! Yet I was the one always getting

pushed down.

Yes my little sister Lily was witch

The meanest, cruelest, witch in the entire world.

**Reviews? **


End file.
